Pool Party
by RevengeGaySmut
Summary: After closing a large business deal Daniel and Aiden head back to Grayson Manner to celebrate with a swim. Aiden reveals his love of skinny dipping and Daniel runs with the idea. It's been a while for both of them and their hornyness gets the better of them. Warning Gay smut inside if you don't like don't read, if you do like go ahead and enjoy!


Daniel and Aiden had just closed a large business deal. They had been working together for a few weeks and things were going great. As far as Daniel knew Aiden and Emily had broken up almost a week ago and he was desperate to reunite with her. It had been almost a month since his last sexual encounter and he was getting desperate. Aiden, had also been without sex for several days thanks to Emily's plan. To celebrate their victory they had headed back to Grayson manner to go for a swim and crack open a bottle of champagne. They had already had a fair amount to drink on the ride over so stumbled through the door to the pool house giggling to themselves. "Hey man wait a sec while i go get a swimsuit for you." Daniel said.

"Oh don't worry about it I always prefer to go without anything on." Aiden said deviously.

"You mean like skinny dipping?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, you ever tried it?"

"No, is it nice?"

"You've got to try it, it's the best feeling!" Aiden yelled clearly affected by the alcohol.

"Ummm, ok i guess should be fun!" Daniel said. As they were talking both had removed their shirts revealing their muscular chests and well toned abs. Daniel had recently shaved his chest however it still had lots of stubbly hair on it. Aiden let the hair on his chest grow wild. They both steadily lowered their pants to reveal their strong hairy legs and underwear. Both looked at each other briefly before quickly removing the last piece of clothing. Both stood silent for a moment inspecting each other. Like their chests Daniel's pubic hair was trimmed but still present whereas Aiden's was more a wild bush. As Daniel's eyes moved down they grew wide as they inspected Aiden's balls. Daniel had always been proud of his balls and they were much bigger than any of the others that he had seen in his time in Harvard but they were nothing compared to the gigantic, lightly hairy orbs between Aiden's legs. As he inspected Aiden's cock he saw that it was roughly 4 inches soft, impressive but not enough to beat Daniel's 4.5 inch dick. Daniel's was also thicker. After observing each others beautiful packages for a few moments Daniel spoke "Well we better get going." He turned to leave and that's when Aiden caught his first gimps of Daniel's perfect ass. The two muscular spheres were the perfect shape and size, Aiden was mesmerized. Unlike the rest of his body Daniel allowed his ass hair to grow wild, each cheek was covered with a fine layer of tiny hairs and more hairs protruded from his crack. Aiden had always been bi-curious but his devotion to Emily had always stopped him from doing anything about it. He felt the blood rushing to his cock and looked down to see it semi hard. He shook his head and carried on walking preying Daniel wouldn't notice his excitement.

They spent almost an hour swimming splashing around and generally having fun. After brushing against each other a few times both of them were almost fully hard, neither on mentioned and they continued having fun. After a while Daniel said "We better get out soon I don't know what time my parents will be back." Both got out and headed to the beach house fully hard by now. Aiden got another good look at Daniel's ass and couldn't resist giving his cock a few quick tugs. Once inside the pool house Daniel addressed the elephant in the room "Hey sorry about this," he gestured to his 8 inch erect cock, "It's been a really long time since i got any so i guess I'm just horny!" They both laughed.

"Well I'm hardly one to judge." Aiden said pointing to his own 7 inch cock. "I guess it's been a while for me too."

"Bet I've been longer."

"Go on."

"Almost a month"

""A MONTH!" Aiden yelled with disbelief "Wow that's weird especially for someone like you. You'd think it would be easy to get laid." He spoke before he could think. Daniel looked shocked but almost excited. Aiden was too drunk and horny to care about the consequences he decided to push further. Stepping closer to Daniel he said "You must be pretty desperate, have you ever ... tried anything with another guy?"

Daniel's cock grew even bigger at these words, he too stepped closer. "Well, you know what it's like at collage, lets just say me and Tyler had a few wild nights. You?"

"No but I always wanted to." They were millimeters apart now.

"Go ahead." With those words Aiden fell to his knees before Daniel and slowly licked up the length of his cock. Daniel quivered with excitement. Aiden licked around the head before engulfing Daniel's cock. For someone who had never sucked dick before Aiden was a natural. He got over 6 inches in his mouth on his first attempt. Daniel felt his large swollen head touch the back of Aiden's throat and moaned in ecstasy. On his second try Aiden got all 8 inches, Daniel's cock going deep down his throat. His lips brushed against Daniel's pubic hair and he heard Daniel's cries. He continued bobbing up and down on Daniel for a few minutes his thick cock sliding in and out of his throat. He slipped his hands round to Daniel's ass and grabbed the cheeks violently. He groped them feeling the hairs under his fingers. He slowly ran a finger down the crack, the hair was thicker in there and he paused momentarily when he hit Daniel's tight pucker hole. Daniel shivered when he felt Aiden make contact with his virgin asshole. Aiden slowly withdrew his finger, there was plenty of time yet. His cock was aching and he knew as much as he was enjoying what he was doing his own cock needed immediate attention. He let Daniel's dick slip out of his mouth and stood. "Guess it's your turn then!"Daniel said eagerly.

He fell to his knees and stared at Aiden's cock hungrily. He devoured it with one swift move shocking Aiden with an unexpected wave of pleasure. Aiden gasped and grabbed Daniel's head, pulling his hair. Daniel seemed to like it so he grabbed him harder and began to slip his 7 inch cock in and out of Daniel's mouth with increasing speed. After a minute he was forcefully fucking Daniel's face and both were groaning with pleasure. Aiden's balls were slapping against Daniel's chin and he loved it. Aiden released Daniel's head when he felt the urge to cum growing too strong. Daniel took this opportunity to hungrily reach for Aiden's balls. He licked them all over then slowly sucked them individually in his mouth loving every second. When he returned to Aiden's cock he quickly licked the large amount of precum that had been oozing out of his slit. Before he could return to sucking him Aiden lifted him to his feet and placed him on the bed.

Daniel knew what was about to happen and grew very excited. He lifted his hairy legs to allow Aiden access to his eager ass crack. Aiden beamed at the view of his hairy crack and ran his tongue down it. He did this several times before slowly licking around the ring of his tight hole. As he did this Daniel relaxed and he opened up a bit. Aiden took this opportunity to plunge his tongue deep inside Daniel. Daniel had never felt anything so amazing, his eyes rolled back in his head due to the pleasure and he began to stroke his cock. Aiden ran his tongue in circles inside of Daniel making him squirm. He gently removed his tongue and before Daniel could protest to the loss he gently inserted a finger. He reached deep inside of Daniel then began to withdraw his finger then slamming it back into him. He developed a steady rhythm of finger fucking Daniel. Soon his hole was ready for another finger which Aiden was happy to provide. His second finger slipped in with little resistance, he returned to his rhythm of finger fucking Daniel but with and additional finger. He then scissored his fingers opening up Daniel's hole. Missing the taste he slipped his tongue between his fingers going deeper than ever inside Daniel. He pulled back and quickly pushed in a third and fourth finger. Daniel screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Soon Aiden sensed Daniel was ready for something more. He stood and aligned his cock with Daniel's tight pink hole.

With one swift thrust his large head pushed into Daniel's muscle and deep inside of him. Daniel's mouth was wide in a silent scream while Aiden silently swore to express his pleasure. It was more intense than either of them had ever experienced. Aiden slowly began to fuck Daniel his thrusts gradually getting faster and faster. He reached for Daniel's muscular legs and placed them on his shoulders allowing him to fuck him faster. Deep inside his cock was warm from Daniel's hole and deep inside he hit Daniel's prostate. He could tell the second he did as Daniel tensed and screamed louder than ever. Re positioned himself to hit it better Aiden developed a new rhythm faster than ever before. He slammed into Daniel causing the bed to shake. The pleasure from his prostate being his again and again made Daniel scream louder than he should have making the walls shake. Aiden looked down and saw Daniel jerking his huge cock precum smothered all over his stomach and pubes, he then looked to down to Daniel's hairy ass being pounded by his huge dick. That sight was too much for him and he felt himself yelling "I'm cuming!" He pulled out just at the right time and shot his enormous load all over Daniel's ass crack. 8 spurts later Daniel's ass was covered with cum, Aiden quickly went to work cleaning it up licking up every last drop diving back into Daniel's hole one last time sucking out the last of his cum.

He moved up to Daniel's desperate cock and engulfed it with his mouth still full of his own cum. That feeling was amazing for Daniel especially when Aiden pushed his large head into the depths of his throat. At the same time Aiden pushed two of his fingers into Daniel finding the perfect spot and pushing down. Daniel howled and felt the load that had been building up for a month release in Aiden's mouth. After 5 gigantic shots Aiden gave up trying to catch it all, Daniel's erupting cock shot out of his mouth and continued spraying all over Aiden's face and his own chest. Aiden counted over 15 shots. Daniel pulled Aiden's face up to his and licked all the cum off it. They then passionately kissed sharing the mix of each others cum between them. After that was all gone Aiden went down to Daniel's chest and abs to get the rest of his massive load. They again shared this between them before collapsing naked on the bed together.


End file.
